A l'ombre de nos pensées
by Oceanna
Summary: Deux méditations d'Iroh durant le voyage de Zuko - et tout son amour et sa sagesse à l'égard de son cher neveu.


_**A/N** : Cet OS est spécialement dédicacé à Cornelune, auguste récipiendaire de mon secret Santa. J'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _(mention spéciale cependant à Aqualys, Ahé et Cat, dont une certaine conversation a planté les premières petites graines de cet OS)_

* * *

 **A l'ombre de nos pensées**

.

Inspirer – l'iode marine et la fumée âcre du bateau.

Les morts et la peine se pressent contre ses poumons. Il les ignore avec la force que donne l'habitude.

Expirer.

Il imagine que son souffle porte avec lui toute les douleurs indicibles qu'il a accumulée avec le temps et qu'elles s'envolent dans le néant.

Inspirer.

Le souffle porte avec un lui l'aube d'un jour nouveau, remplit ses poumons avec la certitude que le présent l'attend et que le passé n'est plus.

Expirer.

Quelle chose étrange que la respiration. Geste naturel, essentiel, superflu. Dépendance finale de l'homme au monde qui l'entoure.

Inspirer.

Être au présent. Le soleil sur sa peau qui nourrit son pouvoir. Le pas des soldats contre le fer. L'eau noire et glacée sous la coque. La flamme de vie qui habite chacun des membres de l'équipage.

Expirer.

Parmi elle, la flamme de Zuko brille plus que les autres. C'est un fait et non la fierté mensongère d'un homme qui a adopté son neveu pour remplacer le fils qu'il a perdu. Elle brille mais ne s'élève pas vers le ciel… Non, elle gronde contre la terre, comme sous un couvercle.

Inspirer.

Iroh sait qu'elle brillera d'autant plus lorsque Zuko aura enfin accepté de laisser derrière lui tout ce qui l'empêche de s'élever – mais la route sera encore longue. Si au moins il pouvait faire comprendre à son neveu qu'Ozai n'est pas le père dont il rêve – ne peut pas l'être, ne le sera jamais. Mais non. Il ne peut pas l'entendre.

Expirer.

Ah, Zuko… Il y a en lui une liberté immense, un élan qui annonce un grand destin. Il en a la flamme, l'éducation et le nom. Et pourtant, Iroh n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi satisfait de servir dans un carcan qui l'étouffe, d'aussi désespéré de suivre les règles qui finiront par le tuer.

Inspirer.

Il n'y a pire barrière que nos propres mensonges. Il le sait. Il est même capable de dire qu'à l'âge de Zuko, ses mensonges étaient plus pernicieux car le monde autour y croyait aussi. Il lui a fallu la mort de son fils et une guerre vaine pour les voir s'écrouler comme un château de sable. Il est rentré chez lui, prêt à changer le monde pour voir que cela ne serait pas possible et acquérir la certitude terrible que ce changement ne viendrait pas de lui. Au lieu du grand changement, il a vu un jeune prince, seul le cœur trop plein d'amour pour exister dans la nation du Feu. Il a su que si le changement devait venir, il viendrait de cette dissonance – si le monde autour ne la tuait pas dans l'œuf.

Expirer.

Comme souvent la tendresse infinie qu'il a pour Zuko se heurte à l'acier de ses espoirs. S'il savait, Zuko lui pardonnerait-il ? Il n'y a pas pire cruauté qu'un amour désintéressé pour ceux qui ne se sont pas trouvés. Lui pardonnerait-il de ne pas lever le ton ? De ne jamais aller au bout de ses pensées ? De le laisser aller à tâtons dans le noir plutôt que d'allumer une autre lumière pour le guider ?

Inspirer.

Non. S'il allume une lumière, il est tyran. S'il impose ses certitudes alors que son neveu n'est pas prêt à les admettre lui-même, il est tyran. Les courbes d'une vie doivent être harmonieuses. Zuko doit trouver les réponses qui sont en lui, et la voie qu'il veut tracer. Briser ses certitudes et lui imposer le chemin qu'il devine – ou qu'il rêve de voir – dans la lumière de sa flamme de vie n'est pas le geste de quelqu'un qui aime. Et il a déjà trop mal aimé durant sa vie terrestre.

Expirer.

Couper ses réflexions. Être au présent : fumée âcre et iode, soleil brillant et mer glacée, silence du vent et bruits de vie humaine. Et entre tout, le fil qui relie chaque chose. Tout est à sa place. Tout est en mouvement dans le chaos du monde. Paradoxe du vivant. Paradoxe qui se perd dans l'infini.

Inspirer.

Retenir son souffle.

Paradoxe de la vie : qui peut vivre sans l'aide de ses poumons ? Qui peut vivre plus d'une minute sans le monde ?

Expirer.

Paradoxe.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

.

Il y aura un jour où la loyauté d'Iroh sera coupée en deux. Il le sait trop bien, comme il sait que le hasard lui a pour le moment évité le choix le plus dur. Hasard. Destin.

Il sent – il sait presque – que la voie de Zuko est intimement liée à l'avatar. Il se permet presque la certitude que cette voie ne sera pas contre lui, mais avec lui. Certitude sans fondement, que tous lui reprocheraient – Iroh n'en a cure : la foi sans fondement est parfois la meilleure chose qu'il soit. Et peut-être préfère-t-il ce dernier aveuglement, après tous les autres, car il sait que si le destin était moins clément, si les vents tournaient, il ne pourrait choisir que le moindre mal. Et le moindre mal signifie trahir son neveu. Plus exactement : rajouter un dernier abandon à un adolescent qui a été abandonné par toute sa famille et qui lutte encore parce qu'il les aime. Malgré tout. Qui lutte pour s'aveugler et les aimer encore. Il y a une beauté terrible dans ce choix-là, qui brise le cœur d'Iroh, qui l'oblige souvent à se réfugier dans un rire, dans le plaisir du moment.

Le sage a dit : sois en pleine conscience et ne permet qu'au présent d'exister.

Iroh lui obéit. Non pas pour suivre une voie de sagesse qu'il ne suit qu'occasionnellement, mais pour un adolescent qu'il ne peut pas abandonner. Pour ne pas pleurer à l'idée du futur vers lequel il semble décidé à se diriger et qui n'aura pour lui que le goût des cendres amères. Et pour essayer de lui faire abandonner un peu du poids qu'il semble déterminer à porter pour toujours sur ses épaules.

Parfois, Iroh veut lui dire : laisse ton bagage et sens la beauté du monde autour de toi. J'ai enterré mon fils dans l'amertume d'une guerre qui n'avait pas de sens, et je sais que ce que tu portes ne sera jamais léger si tu persistes à courber la tête. La beauté du monde est terrible, mais elle est le seul apaisement.

Parfois, Iroh veut lui dire : je t'aime comme j'aurais voulu aimer mon fils. Je suis avec toi parce que je n'ai pas été là pour lui. Je te laisse errer car j'ai voulu trop le guider. Je te soutiens quand tu trébuches car je n'ai pas été là lorsqu'il est tombé dans la bataille.

Mais il ravale ces mots : ils emprisonnent et alourdissent.

.

Tant d'espoirs et de rêves qui semblaient à portée de main à Ba Sing Se, et puis le dos de Zuko, tendu et courbé.

Iroh ne chancelle pas – cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne chancelle plus face aux coups du destin. Qu'importe ses certitudes, ses espoirs. Le sage a dit : la vie est un fleuve plein de remous. Danse avec eux ou ils te noieront.

Il s'est pris à rêver, à Ba Sing Se… Il s'est pris à rêver d'un futur qui ne viendrait pas, d'un futur où il aurait la liberté de tenir un commerce de thé, de ne pas devoir s'inquiéter de politique ou de la destinée du monde. Enfin, pas trop. Et Zuko aurait pu être à ses côté – et c'était la seule chose impossible dans cette rêverie : Zuko à ses côtés. Zuko, capable de ne plus être hanté par la perte de son honneur, par son besoin d'amour et de reconnaissance était une possibilité. Son neveu avait été mal à l'aise et impatient, mais ce qui l'agitait était l'impatience de la jeunesse, l'envie d'agir plutôt que de faire confiance au temps – de suivre le destin qui lui était tracé. Ce qui l'agitait aussi était la myriade de questions sur la manière de regagner son honneur – doute bienvenu après les années passées à chercher l'avatar.

Oui, à Ba Sing Se, il avait espéré.

Mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Azula et ses mots de miel avaient détruit les pas que Zuko avait faits – la tentation était trop grande. On ne détruit pas les espoirs et la rage qui font l'horizon vers lequel on marche en quelques mois. Zuko n'était pas prêt.

Il se sent glacé.

Le choix est fait, alors.

Le sage à dit : laisse-toi porter par les remous s'ils vont dans la direction que tu as choisie. Laisse-toi porter par les remous s'ils t'éloignent de la direction choisie.

Traître il sera, même pour son neveu – même s'il croit bien que Zuko n'a pas été surpris par son choix.

Traître il sera pour toute sa famille à cause de ses convictions.

Étrange vie – aurait-il imaginé un tel destin il y trente ans ? Aurait-il pensé une seule seconde à s'opposer aussi directement à Ozai ?

Mais il a fait son choix. Ou plutôt : il suit la seule rectitude possible.

.

Inspirer.

L'air humide et froid de la prison remplit d'abord le bas de ses poumons, puis sa cage thoracique s'ouvre lentement et s'étend vers l'extérieur.

Expirer.

Laisser partir le souffle, ne pas bouger le dos ou les épaules. Et avec lui, laisser partir les pensées éparses qui parasitent son esprit.

Inspirer.

Pierres grises et fer glacé humidité constante. Ne pas penser à la faim qui hante son ventre, ne pas penser à la soif. Il a appris à vivre de l'énergie autour de lui. Ils ne le briseront pas.

Expirer.

Ses gardes ne le voient pas. C'est tant mieux. Ils seraient ravis de le voir se conduire dignement, comme un guerrier, mais cela ne suit pas son projet. Ils doivent voir un vieillard à moitié fou, sans fierté, déchu. Ils doivent croire qu'il ne tentera jamais de s'échapper. Ils ne doivent pas voir le soldat qui conserve ses forces et qui se prépare à la liberté – se prépare au combat.

Inspirer.

Car il combattra, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et tant pis si la haine de Zuko à son égard le perce au cœur, tant pis si tous les mots de tendresse, de confiance ou de fierté qu'il a eu pour son neveu ne peuvent plus être dits. Ne peuvent peut-être même plus être entendus.

Expirer.

Le temps est venu de ne plus se laisser porter par le destin. De danser avec les remous du fleuve. La comète approche – sa seule chance. Il ne peut plus rien pour Zuko – ou presque. Il sent, dans ses rares visites rageuses, les questions qu'il n'ose pas poser : pourquoi ne se sent-il pas soulagé, pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que son cher honneur n'est pas revenu, pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux quand il a tout ce qu'il a choisi d'espérer ? Cela lui donne encore l'espoir que Zuko ne sera pas le pantin d'Ozai, qu'il a encore en lui la force de tracer sa voie. Il pourrait lui parler plus ouvertement de rectitude et de choix, mais ses mots ne seraient pas compris. Ils ne l'ont jamais été.

Inspirer.

Il a voulu attendre trop longtemps plutôt que de lui dire la vérité. Une faute d'amour dans l'espoir que Zuko dessille ses yeux de lui-même et accepte la vérité. Ah, vraiment, les maîtres du feu étaient les mieux capable de se laisser aveugler par leurs émotions – même les meilleures. Il ne le regrette pas. S'il le regrettait, il regretterait l'amour qu'il porte à son neveu. Impossible.

Expirer.

Il peut encore le confronter à la vérité. Il y a cette jeune garde qui tente régulièrement d'adoucir son emprisonnement. Elle a un mot doux, un peu de nourriture ou un peu de thé lorsqu'elle le peut. S'il parle assez avec elle, il sera capable de la convaincre de laisser un message pour Zuko. Quoi de plus innocent qu'un oncle qui tente de renouer des liens avec son neveu ?

Inspirer.

Il a encore espoir – stupidement, naïvement. La flamme de Zuko, lorsqu'il le revoit, ressemble encore beaucoup à celle qu'il a nourrie depuis leur exil. Elle ose timidement dépasser le couvercle qu'il s'impose la plupart du temps. Et si de tels efforts étaient trop peu loin du poison d'Ozai et Azula, ils sont essentiels maintenant.

Expirer.

Il sait déjà que lorsqu'il partira, ce sera seul. Zuko doit tracer sa voie. Seul lui aussi face à ses choix. Il espère et espère et espère que son neveu trouve les réponses les moins amères. Il espère et espère et espère qu'il ne choisira pas le même chemin de destruction que son frère et sa nièce.

Inspirer.

Mais ce n'est plus entre ses mains. Cela n'a jamais été entre ses mains. Il a dit à Zuko tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Lui a montré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui montrer.

Expirer.

Ce n'est plus entre ses mains.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Inspirer.


End file.
